S3x Tape
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: "So your sister stopped by today"-"She was checking to see if we had an opening for her"-"I could help out...but then, you ll have to do something for me"- rated 'M'


**Authors' note:**_**  
I just wanted to write something dirty and the relationship between Ted and Barney was the first thing that came to mind. SETTING: A late afternoon, Ted and Barney are in G.N.B building. Most of the employees have gone home…  
**_**~*~**  
Ted sat in Barney's office uncomfortably, his body language was awkward and was face appeared to be filled with a mixture of anger and worry.

Wanting to break the silence Ted began to talk. "Can we… just get this over with?"  
He turned to his friend who sat behind the desk with a sinister grin.

"Are you that eager to start Theodore?" He teased.

"Sh…shut up. Just…lets go" The architect stood up from his seat and nervously removed his shirt.

"Hey! Ted, stop" Barney rush over to his friend and prevented him from striping. "Dude, what are you doing? Put your shirt back on"

Ted let out a sigh relief. "I knew you were just kidding earlier, telling me that the only way my sister was going to get a job with Goliath National Bank was if I strip in front of…is that a camera?" Ted's tone of voice took a heavy change has he pointed to the item that Barney rested on his desk.

"What, this? Yes Ted, it's a camera. Just let me set it up and….okay, go ahead" He crossed his arms leaning on his desk.

"You…You serious?"

Barney just nodded his head.

With a heavy red colour on his face, Ted the architect removed his clothes, his hands over his more 'private' area.

"We….we done?" Ted couldn't even look at Barney, his embarrassment and damaged ego wouldn't let him.

"Almost, how 'bout turning around for a little bit?"

Ted kept his hands in place has he turned around, flashing his lower backside to the G.N.B employee. "Are…we done now?" He asked again, his voice filled with shame.

"Not just yet…" Barney answered, walking toward the other man. He wrapped his hands around the naked Ted from behind, almost as if he was giving him a hug. His hands ran down the warm body soon reaching the area that he was trying to keep covered.

"St…Stop. Barney…" Ted pleaded, his face glowing with a new shade of red.

Barney just rubbed himself on Ted, his hard-on poking out of his pants, teasing the humiliated architect. He placed his head on Ted's shoulders, nuzzling on his neck. "Move your hands…Show it to the camera"

Ted, unsure why, listened to his friend. Slowly he turn his body to face the camera (Barney remind behind him) and slowly pulled his hands away, his cock nearly springing into life.

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this…" Barney began, his hand wrapping around Ted's man-hood, "Why don't you tell the camera how much you're enjoying this?"

The naked Ted stood frozen has Barney started to stroke his cock, his other hand was busy fondling the architects hairy chest. He kept his eyes close but that didn't stop him from letting out small moans.

"Barney…" Ted wanted to tell his friend to stop but his mind was still in shock that Barney Stinson was touching him, that this was his idea and worse of all was the fact that his body wanted more.

Barney stopped suddenly and walked back to his desk, not hiding the 'tent' that was sticking out of his pants. "Why don't'ca take a seat Ted?" He said has he reached for his camera.

Ted said nothing but he complied with Barney's order.

Holding onto the camera Barney unzipped his pants and lightly slapped Ted in the face with his hard cock.

Without having to hear him say it, Ted pulled his lips apart slightly and took as much of Barney's cock has he was able too. His tongue was fired up by the new taste and sensations that it was experiencing for the first time. The camera luckily was zoomed in on Ted's face so Barney was able to capture the  
moment.

Breathing hard, Barney couldn't believe how good Ted was. "This really your first time? Or maybe you just like having the camera on you face…"  
**~*~**  
_**I don't plan on finishing this, maybe I will but this was just something that came into my head and I just had to type it-Hope you enjoyed this, please R&R  
**_


End file.
